versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
MegaMan.EXE
MegaMan.EXE 'is the first of the Battle Network timeline, set in an alternate continuity of the Mega Man franchise where the Internet became the driving force of everything in society. Backstory 11 years prior to the start of his life, MegaMan.EXE was simply Hub Hikari, the twin brother of Lan Hikari, born to Dr. Hikari. However, before Hub could be born, he was taken by the cruelty of stillbirth. In a last ditch effort to save the boy, Dr. Hikari transferred his consciousness into a computer, and MegaMan.EXE was born. Years later, Lan became a Netbattler with EXE by his side, and together the two would go on to save the Cyber World from Dr. Wily, an alternate universe version of Zero, a Gospel Virus Beast, Alpha the primordial internet, and the maligned Dr. Regal and his magnum opus, Nebula Gray. Stats 'Attack Potency: Solar System Level '(Contended with Geo Stelar and won, albeit Geo was holding back, but EXE was holding back as well. Geo could survive the gravitational force of Sagittarius A*.), '''Low Multiverse Level '''at full power (Defeated the Gospel Bug Beast, whose power was so immense that the radiation it leaked was causing the real and cyber worlds to merge together, with the process being stopped upon its defeat) | At least '''Low Multiverse Level '(Far stronger than before. Stated that in this form, EXE could wipe out all his previous foes with a wave of his hand) '''Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Keeps pace with Geo Stelar, who traveled from another galaxy to Earth in 3 days. Physically searched the entire area of the Cyber World universe in a very short time to find a way to save Bass.EXE) | '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Should be at least as fast as before) '''Durability: Solar System Level, Low Multiverse Level '''at full power | At least '''Low Multiverse Level Hax: Data Manipulation, Absorption '(Can assimilate other data beings), '''Spatial Manipulation '(Can make black holes), 'Transformation '(Can use Souls, Crosses, Styles, Battle Chips, etc. to transform his body and gain the powers of the Navis he has fought), 'Time Manipulation '(Giga Freeze "freezes" the entire Cyber World), 'Summoning '(Can use certain Battle Chips to summon Navis or Viruses to fight with Mega Man), '''Terraforming, Statistics Amplification, Matter Manipulation 'as HUB (Recreated the matter of the Cyber World universe) 'Intelligence: Very High '(As a computer program, has been endowed with vast quantities of knowledge on how to use his various combat options, and uses them in many combinations. Can adapt extremely quickly to new powers he is given) 'Stamina: Extremely High '''(Was able to keep fighting while weighed down by immense radiation from Gospel) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Techniques *[https://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Cross_System '''Soul Cross]: '''By channeling the spirit of another Navi, EXE can fuse with said Navi's power to boost his own. ** Bass Cross Megaman:' The ultimate power of darkness channeled through Megaman. The Gold Version Available on Team ProtoMan focuses on fast and dominating attacks. Null element, No weakness, Mega Folder -2, Triple Buster, HP +200, Super Armor, Charge Shot: Buster Rake, HP +20%, Float Shoes, Charge Shot: Hell's Rolling ** Sol Cross Megaman':' The ultimate power of light channeled through MegaMan using Django’s power. Gets more powerful the more sunlight it absorbs. No element, No weakness, Mega Folder -2, Super Armor, HP +200, Charge Shot: Gun del Sol, A large sun appears in the background during battle. Recover 10% after every battle. Sol-based chips gain an attack bonus. All chips gain a gradually rising attack bonus that caps at 20 additional damage. *'Style Change: Another version of Double Soul and Soul Cross, which includes: ** Normal: This style element is only applied to Normal and Hub Style. It has no weakness and no elemental advantage. Mega Buster: The charge shot is normal and does ten times the damage of a normal buster shot. In the second game, it only deals five times the damage of a normal shot instead, due to the doubling of Buster damage from Hub Style. Special Chips: In Battle Network 2, the Fighter Sword Chips (Fighter, Knight, and Hero) are only usable by normal style. Hub Style, despite being non-elemental, cannot use these. ** Heat: MegaMan gains the Fire element, becoming stronger against Wood enemies but weak against Aqua attacks. Flamethrower: MegaMan's charged shot is replaced by a powerful flamethrower. It destroys Grass panels and does double damage to anything on them at the time. The flamethrower also inflicts double damage to wood-type enemies and viruses. Lava Immunity: Heat-element styles are immune to damage when stepping on lava panels. ** Aqua: MegaMan gains the Aqua element, becoming stronger against Fire enemies but weak against Elec attacks. Bubble Shot: MegaMan's charged shot is replaced by fast-charging bubble shot. Bubble shot also inflicts double damage to fire-type Navis and viruses. No Slip: Aqua element styles are immune to slipping on ice panels. ** Elec: MegaMan gains the Elec element, becoming stronger against Aqua enemies but weak against Wood attacks. Zap Ring: MegaMan's charged shot is replaced by a zap ring which does minimal damage, but paralyzes enemies on contact. It does double damage to enemies on Ice Panels and/or are water-type. Magnetism Block: Elec element styles are immune to Magnet panels. ** Wood: MegaMan gains the Wood element, becoming stronger against Elec enemies but weak against Fire attacks. Tornado Buster: MegaMan's charged shot is replaced by a wood-element tornado attack that hits up to eight times. Attack does double damage to any enemy on a Sand Panel, and to Elec-style Navis and viruses. Grass Regen: Wood element styles restore HP when standing on Grass panels. ** Guts Style is obtained for using the Buster more than other styles of fighting. '''Enhanced Power: In the games the Buster Power level is doubled, and the Buster is also capable of being upgraded to pierce guards with the appropriate NaviCust parts in Battle Network 3. Guts Machine Gun: In Battle Network 2, the Rapid power of the Buster is reduced to one, which is a disadvantage. However, in Battle Network 3, this disadvantage is offset with the introduction of the Guts Machine Gun, which fires a short rapid burst of Buster Shots if the B button is rapidly pushed. Super Armor. Navicust Programs: Super Armor, Break Charge - MegaMan's Charge Shots can damage guarded enemies, Break Buster - MegaMan's Buster Shots and Charge Shots can damage guarded enemies. ** Custom Style: Custom Style is allowed to use Blue Customizer Blocks. Custom Plus: In Battle Network 2, MegaMan can choose two extra chips in addition to the usual five, totaling seven chips in the Custom Screen. Navicust Programs: Custom +1 - Initial Custom Screen capacity is increased by 1. Two copies of this program are obtained, one of them being yellow, which the other Styles can use safely. Custom +2 - Initial Custom Screen capacity is increased by 2. ** Shield Style: This style is recognized by its shield on its right arm, and can use Blue Customizer blocks. FirstBarrier: MegaMan starts every battle with a 10HP barrier. Shield: MegaMan can use a shield. The abilities of the Shield can also change according to the NaviCust part installed - it may only halve the damage, negate damage can also reflect damage on guard. In Battle Network 3, MegaMan cannot perform this without the respective NaviCust part installed, but if the guard is performed just as MegaMan is about to be hit, it can heal a generous amount of HP. This ability is useless against Breaking attacks. Navicust Programs: Block - Will halve the damage taken from a non-Breaking attack. Reflect - Puts up a shield that blocks non-Breaking attacks and deals 100 damage to the first enemy facing MegaMan and sharing his row, unless that enemy is guarding. ** Team/Brother Style: It allows for more Mega/Navi chips to be placed in a folder at a time. Team is recognized by its larger helmet crest and stylized boots and gloves. It can use Green Customizer Blocks. Mega Folder+: EXE can insert more Navi or Mega class chips into his folder at one time. This can be further increased with Navi Cust Programs in the third game. In Battle Network 2, he can insert up to eight. In Battle Network 3, he can insert up to six without NCPs. Navicust Programs: Mega Folder +1 - Can insert 1 additional Mega Chip into their folder. Two copies of the program are obtained, one being pink, which the other Styles can use safely. Mega Folder +2 - Can insert 2 additional Mega Chips into their folder. ** Shadow Style: A style that is received by using 'invisibility' chips over all others. It is recognized by its ninja-like design; the elongated helmet (resembling a streamlined biker's), high collar, and two wing-like scarf attachments. It specializes in special upgrades that prevent status effects on volatile panels (except swamp panels, for some reason). It can use Red Customizer blocks. Invis Shot: MegaMan's Buster becomes this regardless of Element, so long as he is not using any 'Weapon Level +1" NCPs. This does not inflict any damage, but MegaMan disappears for a short time upon using it. Navicust Programs: Shadow Shoes - MegaMan can step off cracked panels without creating holes. Float Shoes - MegaMan is immune to the ill effects of panels except Poison Panels. Anti-Damage - MegaMan enters a brief defensive stance. If he would be hit during that time, the damage is negated and he throws 3 shurikens at his enemies. ** Ground Style: Obtainable by using panel changing chips, like Sanctuary or Grass Stage. Notable by large 'boots'. Green NCPs are usable. This style specializes in NaviCust parts that involve changing the initial terrain in battles. Break Shot: MegaMan's shot now cracks whatever panel it hits. In Aqua and Elec, it breaks the panel the target is on (Aqua also breaks the panel behind the target). In Wood and Heat, it breaks whatever panels the Tornado/Flamethrower passes over (Wood also completely destroys the panel the tornado is on). Navicust Programs: Set Green - The battle begins with all panels as Grass Panels. Set Ice - The battle begins with all panels as Ice Panels. Set Magma - The battle begins with all panels as Lava Panels. Set Holy - The battle begins with the player's panels as Holy Panels. ** Bug Style: The benefit of this style is the NCP called "BugStop". With BugStop in the customizer, programs can be placed in anywhere without fear of negative bugging. However, programs like Undershirt or Press, still need to be placed on the command line, otherwise they do nothing. This style also is the only style to use the Dark License program, which allows for the use of certain Giga Chips which otherwise need a Dark Hole present. First Barrier 100: A possible starting ability, like Shield Style (but much more resistant), this gives MegaMan a 100 HP barrier at the start of the battle. Invincibility: An ability with which a battle can be started. MegaMan is, as stated, invincible, glowing green as if Fanfare is being used. Can be coupled with First Barrier 100. Movement Glitch: An ability with which a battle can be started. MegaMan will, depending on the version of the glitch, will either be dragged up or down constantly. HP Drain: An effect with which a battle can be started. MegaMan can get either variety: the Drain in Battle, or on the Custom Screen. The Drain usually ranges from 1 to 3 HP per second. Custom Plus: An effect with which a battle can be started. MegaMan will have all ten Custom slots filled with chips, regardless of NCPs. MAX Buster: MegaMan can start battle with MAX Buster stats, but may also receive low buster stats. Navicust Programs: Bug Stop - MegaMan does not receive bugs from the Navi Customizer. Dark License - MegaMan can use certain Giga Chips without needing a Dark Hole open. ** Hub Style: It takes all the attributes of Guts, Custom, Shield, and Team Styles, maxing all stats; however, MegaMan's Max HP is halved. Effects of the style in Battle Network 2 are: First Barrier, Shield, Navi Chip +3, Custom +5, Attack Power x2, Super Armor, Rapid Reduced to 1, HP Halved *'Double Soul: '''Works very similarly to Soul Cross, but with different Navis. *'NaviCustomizer: A table, within which EXE can insert certain code blocks to gain passive buffs, such as: ** Super Charge/Buster: Makes Mega Man’s charged attacks and buster stronger at the cost of custom screen capacity with glitches. ** HP+: Can go up to 1000 recovery, but can reduce custom screen capacity, drain HP, and converts areas EXE steps on to poison if glitched. ** Super Armor ** Mega Folder: Can lower custom screen capacity or create poisoned ground beneath EXE with glitches. ** Reflect: Can lower custom screen capacity. ** Float Shoes: Can lead to custom screen capacity decrease. ** Anti-Damage: Can lead to custom screen capacity decrease. ** Sneak Run: Allows EXE to run fast stealthily. ** Undershirt ** Set ** Dark Licence: Allows EXE to use certain Giga Chips without “Hole” ** Giga Folder ** Hub Batch: HubStyle in Cust form. ** Oil Body: Makes EXE’s body oily and hard to grasp, along with burning easier. ** Collect: Increases radius EXE picks up items ** Slip Runner: EXE slides instead of running. ** Break Charge/Buster: Breaks enemy guards ** Auto Recover: Automatically recovers health ** Soul Cleanser: Increases rate EXE can recover from darkness. ** Auto Run: MegaMan can run easier and avoids enemy encounters more. ** Body/Buster Pack: Gives Air Shoes, Float Shoes, Super Armor and Under Shirt/Increases Buster power ** First Barrier: A good 10 HP defensive shield. ** Bug Stop: Stops bugs from infecting EXE ** Beat ** Tango ** Rush ** Humor: Tells a funny joke ** Chivalry: Gives masculine comments. ** Poem: Recites a poem ** Number Open: MegaMan starts with 10 chips in the Custom Screen. ** Change +2: Allows for two additional Navi changes. ** Chip Shuffle: Grants access to the "Search Shuffle" ability once per turn in the Custom Screen. ** ATTACK/RAPID/CHARGE MAX: Increases these stats to max level, allowing for high damage, fast firing, and powerful charge attacks. However, sometimes it can lead to the Buster failing to fire ** Folder Pack: Grants Custom 2 and Mega Folder 2. ** Weapon LV +1: Upgrades MegaMan's Style Change charge shot level by 1. Does not work with Normal Style. Caps at 3. ** Regular +5: Increases memory for regular chips. ** Soul Time +1: Increases time for Double Soul usage. *'Beast Out: '''By channeling the spirit of either Cy-Beast Gregar or Falzer, MegaMan can unleash great power. He can also merge these Beasts with his Crosses to gain even more power. Gregar Beast Out gives EXE an incredibly fast buster and Super Armor. Non-elemental, non-dimming chips gain +30 damage, and the chip charge attack is a double claw slash that hits for 60 damage each, increasing by 10 damage for each increase in Buster attack. Falzer Beast Out gives MegaMan a fast-firing buster that fires down his entire row along with covering two columns of two rows beside, along with Air Shoes and Float Shoes. The chip power effects are equivalent to Gregar. With Gregar Beast Out, EXE can access the following Beast Crosses: ** Heat Beast: Chip charge attack becomes Great Fire, that hits a panel ahead of MegaMan in addition to the next 2x3 area ahead of that for 80 fire damage, increasing by 30 damage for each increase in Buster rank. ** Elec Beast: Chip charge attack becomes Big Thunder, that hits a panel ahead of MegaMan in addition to the next 2x3 area ahead of that for 70 paralyzing elec damage, increasing by 30 damage for each increase in Buster rank. This attack also cracks the panels it hits. ** Slash Beast: Chip charge attack becomes Slash-X, hitting in an X formation for 80 sword damage, increasing by 30 damage for each increase in Buster rank. If the locked-on enemy is in line with MegaMan, he will hit it for double damage, otherwise MegaMan will just move forward enough that the edge of the X hits the locked-on enemy. ** Erase Beast: Chip charge attack becomes Killer Tail Arrow, hitting the locked-on enemy for 100 cursor damage, increasing by 30 damage for each increase in Buster rank. It induces HP bugs in the target, similar to Erase Cross's HP-Bug property. ** Charge Beast: Chip charge attack becomes Charge Bite, which first stuns all enemies before dealing 100 fire damage to the locked-on enemy, increasing by 30 damage for each increase in Buster rank. Falzer Beast Out grants these Beast Crosses: * Aqua Beast: Chip charge attack becomes Aqua Spiral, that hits the two panels ahead five times for 20 aqua damage each, increasing by 10 damage for each increase in Buster rank. * Tomahawk Beast: Chip charge attack becomes Wing Boomerang, circumventing the perimeter of the battlefield for two hits of 70 wood damage each, increasing by 20 damage for each increase in Buster rank. * Tengu Beast: Chip charge attack becomes Tengu Storm, that hits in a T-shape formation for 50 wind damage, increasing by 20 damage for each increase in Buster rank. This attack hits three times at the end column of the T. * Ground Beast: Chip charge attack becomes Drill Drive, hitting all enemies down the row twice for 110 breaking damage each, increasing by 20 damage for each increase in Buster rank. MegaMan is invincible during this attacks execution. * Dust Beast: Chip charge attack becomes Dust Shoot, hitting six random panels in front of MegaMan for 100 breaking damage each, increasing by 20 damage for each increase in Buster rank. This attack also cracks the panels it hits. Also, MegaMan leaps into the air while executing this attack, so he can't be hit. *'Full Synchro: 'If EXE successfully counters an attack at the right time, his next chip attack does double the damage. *'Cross Fusion: 'Allows EXE to merge with Lan to power up and enter the real world. However, he takes on Lan's human weaknesses, and attacking the core of the fusion will separate them. *'HUB: 'EXE'S Ultimate form, capable of annihilating all his past enemies in one strike, destroying and recreating the Cyber World, and has access to all the benefits of all his other forms minus Dark EXE. *'Beast Over: 'In this state, MegaMan becomes fully uncontrollable for the following turn, becoming invincible and randomly jumping about, firing the buster, and using loaded chips with double the attack power. Afterwards, he becomes extremely weak and loses health very fast. Activated when attempting to Beast Out after the timer expires. Powers *'Elemental Manipulation: '''Can use Battle Chips to attack with elements such as water, fire, electricity, wood, etc. Equipment * '''Netmobile: '''A special vehicle that lets EXE traverse the Cyber World if he doesn't feel like walking. Can be enhanced with chips, such as: ** Outlined Tires: Make the tires wider. ** Spiked Tires: Tires are studded for better traction on ice. ** Stratus Tire: The tires make the vehicle float. ** Electricity: Adds an electric charger so it can be powered by electricity ** Turbo Charger: Gains a turbo. Can be upgraded to Twin Turbo for two boosts. ** Super Charger: Gains a turbo engine. ** Aero Form: Vehicle becomes more aerodynamic. ** Grand Prix Form: Good for racing. ** Rocket Form: Gains rockets and wings for flying like a plane. * '''Battle Chips: '''The core of EXE's arsenal. He possesses over 1000 varieties, including: ** M-Cannon: A powerful cannon blast that travels straight forward. ** Cross Gun: Hits enemies in a diamond pattern in front of EXE, and deals continuous damage. ** Spreader: Fires a spread shot which covers a wide area directly in front of Megaman ** Bub Cross: Fires a damaging bubble that hits four spaces on the opponent’s arena. ** Heat Cross: Bub Cross but with fire. ** HeatSprd: Creates a large fire explosion. ** TreeBom3: Creates a plant that fires explosive seeds. Water it to boost damage output. ** Mini/Lil/Cross/Big Bomb: Fires a powerful bomb which explodes in a set radius and deals high damage. ** Sword: A chip that slashes directly in front of EXE to deal high damage. Can be boosted to Long Blade to boost range and Wide Blade to increase area affected at cost of range. ** Step Sword: A sword attack that has EXE step forward and then swing his blade in front of him for high damage. ** Kunai3: Unleashes a kunai which moves up and down the arena until hitting an opponent. ** CustSwrd: Boosts damage based on how much of EXE’s Custom Gauge is filled. ** VarSwrd: A magical, shifting sword with high damage. ** Slasher: Cuts harder when Mega Man holds the attack for a bit. ** Trident: Unleashes three volleys of powerful spears. ** Fighter/Knight/Legendary Sword: More powerful, rare versions of the standard Sword chips. ** Fire/Aqua/Elec/Bamb/Air Blde: Add elemental properties of fire, water, electricity, wood, and air, as well as more damage to the sword, letting it take advantage of enemy elemental weaknesses. ** Murasama: Does more damage the more health EXE has lost ** Dynawave: A powerful straight shockwave that pierces enemy guards. ** Fire/Aqua/Wood Tower: An elemental totem which moves across the field to damage enemies ** Quake3: A powerful chip that deals damage and cracks the arena, making certain spots unable to be walked on. ** Guts Impact/Ice Punch: A powerful forward punch with decent range. Ice Punch is simply more powerful and has an ice element. ** Dash: EXE dashes forward and damages anything in his way. Condor adds piercing damage, and Burning attacks with fire in a cross shape. ** IceWave3: Creates a large wave of ice to freeze enemies. ** AirStrm3: Creates three strong whirlwinds ** Arrow3: Fires powerful arrows at enemies. ** Howitzer: A powerful cannon which also destroys part of the arena it’s used in. Can also fire ice and lava balls to freeze or burn enemies. ** Tri-Lance: Fires a spread of three projectiles. ** Ratton3: A missile which can be turned if it misses its target the first time. The FireRatton is much the same, except it gets exponentially more powerful when lit on fire. ** BigWave: A giant wave which sweeps across the battlefield for tremendous damage and cracks panels. RedWave attacks with lava, and MudWave with mud. ** Shake3: Shakes the ground ahead of EXE. ** NoBeam3: If something is behind EXE, it fires. ** Rope3: Binds adjacent enemies together. ** Boomer3: Creates a boomerang that circles around before returning to EXE. ** RockArm3: Paralyzes enemies with an earthquake. ** Magnum3: A magnum gun powerful enough to destroy parts of the arena. ** Plasma3: Launches fast plasma shots at enemies. ** NeoVari: A far more powerful VarSword. ** ShotStar: A more powerful Meteor. ** GodHammr: Does more damage and drops a stone statue on enemies. ** BugChain: Fires bugs into enemies. ** BugFix: Repairs and removes EXE’s bugs. ** DblPnt: +20 for next Chip attack. ** Gaia3: A powerful explosion across the entire battleground. ** Thunder3: A powerful blast of lightning. ** RingZap3: EXE is surrounded by a shield of lightning, which both protects him and damages opponents. ** Cyclone: Creates a twister that damages the opponent 8 times in one use. Twister and Blower add wood and fire properties respectively. ** Splice3: Creates damaging poison powder on all grass in the arena. ** MagBomb3: Stops an enemy in its tracks using magnetic pull. ** Yo-Yo3: A Yo-Yo attack. ** CrsShld3: Blocks an enemy’s attack and then bites down on them for massive damage. ** Snakegg3: Attacks with an egg that hatches a snake attacking with fire. Snakegg 2 attacks with lightning. ** Drain3: Charges up, then drains health from the enemy ** BodyBurn: Engulfs EXE in damaging flames. ** X-Panel3: Erases a large chunk of the arena. ** ZeusHammer: Useful against cubelike enemies, and damages all parts of the arena. BigHamr3 is good for dealing more damage. ** BoyBomb3: Places a BoyBomb, a small robot pushing a bomb into enemy territory. ** Lance: A powerful spear that pierces enemies in front of EXE ** GoldFist: A powerful fist attack. ** PoisFace: Spreads poison around quickly. ** Blckhole: A black hole that instantly kills weaker enemies. ** Meteor18: Unleashes a storm of 18 meteorites on the field. Random/Hole/Shot Meteor fires them in different orientations. ** Needler3: A drone that can be stopped to attack by EXE at any time. ** Sensor3: Used to detect enemies that may be attempting to plan sneak attacks. ** MetaGel3: Steals space from the opponent’s side of the arena. ** Pawn/Knight/Rook: Chess pieces that attack or protect from enemies. ** Team 1 and Team 2: Drones that either power up or heal allies whenever EXE is hurt. ** Snake: Creates a snake that attacks foes. ** Fanfare/Discord/Timpani: Makes EXE invincible, confuses enemies, or paralyzes them. Silence is good for blinding enemies. ** VDoll: Throws a voodoo doll into enemy space. ** Panic: Confuses enemies if EXE is in danger. ** CopyDmg: Makes enemies take the same damage EXE just took. ** Mole3: Attacks from underground. ** Aqua/Elec/Heat Ball: Creates a ball of a certain element that pops and deals damage when it hits something. ** Hole: Transports enemies to the dark world. ** LavaDrag: Creates a powerful lava dragon. ** Geyser: Creates a geyser in the arena under the opponent’s feet to damage them. ** GodStone/OldWood: Summons earth guardians to deal damage to enemies. ** Catcher: Allows EXE to steal an enemy’s attack for himself. ** Mindbndr: Enemy loses control of their actions. ** GrabRvng: If enemies try to steal EXE’s arena space, they are punished with heavy damage. ** MetGuard: Offers impregnable defense for three seconds. ** Recov300: Recovers 300 HP for EXE ** Steal: A large chunk of the enemy’s portion of the arena is taken away and given to Mega Man, along with any terrain advantages it has. ** Geddon2: All portions of the arena not occupied by enemies are erased. Geddon3 turns all areas into hazardous swamp. ** AirShoes: Allow EXE to stand on air. ** Prism: Explodes into many damaging shards upon contact with an enemy. ** Guardian: A statue that punishes foes that hit it. ** Wind/Fan: Either blows enemies away or pulls them close for attack. ** StoneBod: Allows EXE to take only one HP of damage from an attack. ** Shadow3: Only Sword Attacks will hurt EXE. ** UnderSht: Attacks that would normally kill EXE instead reduce him to one HP. ** Mag/Lava/Ice/Grass Line: Changes the terrain in front of EXE to either magnetic, lava, slippery ice, or grass that increases fire damage. The Stage variants change the entire arena to the specific terrain, along with a metal variant, and HolyPanl changes all panels to holy to heal. ** Anti Fire/Elec/Sword/Wtr/Navi/Recv: Punishes enemies for using fire, electric, sword, or water attacks, stops enemies from healing, or takes away Navis. ** Anti Dmg: EXE fakes getting hurt so he can retaliate with shurikens. ** Jealosy: More chips EXE has means he does more damage. ** Atk+30: Boosts the power of a chip by 30 points. ** Fire/Wood/Elec/Navi +40: Adds 40 points of extra damage to fire, wood, electric, or Navi chips. Also an Aqua variant that boosts damage by 30. ** Salamandr: Unleashes a powerful fire snake. ** Fountain: Draws water from holes to attack. ** Bolt: Damages enemies and items they carry. ** FullCust: Custom Gauge instantly refills so EXE can attack again. ** AirManV3: Shoots twisters in a straight line that blow enemies back and deal damage. ** QuickMnV3: At speeds too quick to track, Quick Man boomerangs parts of the arena and deals damage. ** CutManV3: Unleashes a strong scissor attack on one square. ** KnightMnV3: Unleashes a spiked ball to circle around EXE and deal heavy damage. ** MagnetMnV3: EXE does a powerful tackle on the opponent. ** FrzManV3: Rains deadly icicles on the enemy. ** HeatManV3: Generates a powerful heat blast directly in front of EXE ** ToadManV3: EXE creates a series of music notes that paralyze anyone hit by them. ** ThunManV3: Creates a powerful thunder strike. ** SnakeMnV3: Creates a series of serpents to slither and strike the target. ** GateManV3: Creates five doppelganger soldiers to charge forward and tackle the enemy. ** NapalmMnV3: Creates bombs powerful enough to destroy parts of the arena. ** PlanetMnV3: Creates a planetoid to smash down on one enemy. ** BgRedWave: A powerful lava wave. ** FreezBom: A powerful wave of ice. ** AirShot3: Knocks enemies back. ** Volcano: Fires large amounts of lava all over the battlefield that deals high damage. ** Sparker: EXE holds in an attack, and then releases a strong electric surge. ** GaiaSwrd: A sword of earth which steals attack power from an opponent. ** BlkBomb: An exploding firebomb. ** Poltrgst: Throws items at enemies. ** GateSP: A powerful other-dimensional cannon. ** Aqua/Elec/Wood Gospel: Borderline busted cy-beasts who deal ludicrous damage across an entire area. ** Snctuary: Turns EXE’s arena space holy so he can heal and not his enemy. ** Escape: Allows EXE to flee a battle if he cannot win. ** Interrupt: Stops enemies from attacking temporarily. ** Repair: Returns any destroyed portions of the arena on EXE’s side to normal. ** TimeBom3: Sets a time bomb that deals immense damage if not destroyed. ** Cloudest: Rains on enemies for big damage. ** Mine3: Plants a powerful hidden mine on the opponent’s field. ** Dynamyt3: A homing explosive device. ** Remobit3: A remote-controlled smashing chip. ** Vulcan3: A vulcan cannon that blasts one opponent seven times. Can upgrade to the SuperVulcan to blast 12 times. ** WideShot3: Fires a wide shotgun blast. ** FlmLine3: Creates a line of flame a medium distance from EXE. ** GunSol3: Creates sunshine focused in a powerful laser. ** Blizzard/HeatBrth/ElecShok/WoodPwdr: Powerful elemental attacks, with WoodPwdr changing the ground to grass. ** SandRing: Opens a pitfall trap. ** Guard3: Used to defend from enemy attacks. ** Blinder: Blinds enemies with light. ** Life Sync: All enemies have the same health as each other. ** Color Pt.: +10 for next Chip Attack. ** TwnFang3: Launches twin fangs to skewer enemies. ** Elem Flar/Ice/Leaf/Sand: Elemental attacks more powerful on their respective terrain. ** MagBolt3: Shocks an enemy ahead. ** Static: A static blast a little ways ahead of EXE. ** MegEnBomb: Throws a bomb a far distance. ** BugBomb: Throws a bug bomb that infects anyone near the blast with bugs and glitches. ** WindRack: Blows enemies in front away. ** AirHoc3: A ricocheting projectile moving left to right. ** Counter3: Counterattack to the enemy. ** SidBmbo3: Does a lance attack 3 spaces ahead. ** WhitWeb3: Puts a sticky web beneath the enemy. ** MokoRus3: Three Mokolos charge the enemy ** CircGun3: Sends out a drone that fires when EXE commands it. ** Lockon3: Creates a lock-on satellite that blasts lasers at enemies from above. ** Candle3: A device that constantly heals EXE as long as it remains on the field. ** Anubis: Sets an Anubis statue to drain the enemy’s health. ** Ice/Rock Cube: Creates cubes of ice and rock that either drop on enemies to damage them, or simply obstruct their movement. ** BstGard/Sword/Bomb/Punch: Allows for quicker usage of MetGuard, Sword, MiniBomb, and GutsPunch. ** Slo/FstGauge: Slows down/Speeds up the rate at which EXE can use his attacks. ** Invis3: Offers temporary immunity. ** PopUp: EXE is invisible until he strikes. ** IronBody: Boosts defense for 30 seconds ** Barrier: Nullifies an enemy attack once. Barrier200 nullifies 200 HP of damage. ** Aura: Repels attacks under 100 damage. ** NrthWind: Removes auras from enemies. ** Mettaur/Bunny/Spikey/Swordy/Jelly/Mushy/Momogra/KillerEye/Scuttlst: Summons one of these enemy types to fight on EXE’s side. ** ThunderBall3: A paralyzing electric attack. ** RollArrow3: Does damage and destroys enemy attacks before they activate. ** PropellorBomb3: An explosive that flies forward until it contacts an enemy. ** SearchBomb3: Throws a bomb at the enemy. ** Hayabusa Giri/Katana3: Cuts twice, one vertical, one horizontal. ** NumberBall3: A five-shot ball attack that reduces max enemy HP. ** MetalGear3: Gear crushes enemies. ** PanelShot3: Lifts a chunk of the arena and throws it. ** Aqua Upper/Green Wood3: Lifts a totem of water or earth from the ground. ** Cannon/Cannonball/Sword Mode: Switches EXE between three offensive options. Also can mark enemies. ** DrilArm3: Knocks enemies away with a drill. ** Skully3: Damages and confuses enemies when it hits. ** AqWhirl3: Creates a whirpool and turns the ground underneath to water. ** AirSpin3: Creates a hurricane attack. ** FireHit3: Slams the closest enemy with high amounts of fire damage. ** HotBody3: Burns all nearby enemies. ** SideBub3: Bubbles spread out in a V-shape ** CusVolt3: Consumes the Custom Gauge, and fires an attack that grows in power depending on how much of the gauge was used. ** Astroid3: Meteors that also crack the ground. ** SpShake3: Shakes the ground in front of EXE. ** Voltz3: A sensor that shocks whatever it detects. ** WoodNos3: Creates a branch to attack enemies. ** RainyDay: Causes it to rain on enemies. ** RedFrut1/2/3: Either heals 300 HP, gives temporary invincibility, or allows EXE to instantly use one of his DoubleSoul abilities. ** BusterUp: Boosts the power of EXE’s buster by 1, doubling its damage. ** JustcOne: An extremely powerful but limited-range fist attack. ** Aqua/Wood Power: Doubles power of Aqua/Wood attacks EXE uses. ** Final Gun: An extremely powerful blast. ** MrkCan3: A cannon that locks on to targets and then fires. ** Pulsar3: A sonic attack that spreads out when it connects. ** ElcReel3: An electric wire that shocks enemies. ** CactBall3: A cactus ball that bounces around and needles enemies. ** ElemRage: Powers up over elemental squares. ** Crak/Para/Reset Bomb: Cracks the ground, paralyzes enemies, or resets their power boosts while dealing damage. ** Lava/Sea/Ice/Grass Seed/Poison: Turns a large chunk of the battlefield into lava, slippery ice, water, poison, or grass. ** FireBrn3: Cracks the ground ahead with fire. ** TrnArrow3: Hits enemies with a destructive arrow. ** BblStar3: Seals enemies in bubbles. ** DolThdr3: A piercing thunder attack. ** ElcPls1/2/3: Either paralyzes enemies, pulls them in, or infects them with a bug that drains their health. ** CornSht3: Damages enemies with corn. ** RskyHny3: Attacks with a swarm of bees. ** RingLog3: Sends out two logs to slam into enemies. ** IronShl3: Fires off a piercing shell. ** AuraHed3: Fires a head that travels around, also carrying a damaging energy trail behind. ** FlshBom3: Throws a stunning bomb. ** Mchn/Elem/Assn Sword: Homes in on stunned enemies, cuts enemies with grass, ice, or fire elemental attacks, or deals more damage on paralyzed foes. ** TrplShot: Shoots three pieces of ground at enemies. ** Rflectr3: Bounces attacks back at enemies. ** WaveArm3: Follows enemies and then fires a trapping wave. ** SandWrm3: Attacks enemies from behind by burrowing into the ground. ** SumnBlk3: Summons a nightmare monster to attack. ** BurnSqr3: Burns a portion of the ground beneath enemies to deal damage. ** AquaNdl3: Shoots three needles at foes. ** BandageChip: Sticks a bunch of bandages on the target. ** VaccineChip: Capable of breaking the hold of darkness affecting Navis. ** Beast Chips: Allow EXE to access Beast Out at any time in the anime to channel the power of the Cy-Beasts. ** BlzrdBal: Launches a giant snowball at enemies. ** Heat/Electric/Aqua/WoodDrgn: Creates a dragon construct out of heat, electricity, water, or wood to attack enemies. ** GolmHit3: Creates a golem to slam down on a part of the ground to crack it and damage enemies. ** LilBor3: A forward facing attack that also boosts EXE’s attack power. ** AirRaid3: Attacks enemies while in a fighter plane. ** ComingRd: Pulls enemies closer to EXE. MagCoil does the same thing with magnesis. ** ColArmy: Creates an army of mini-soldiers to attack enemies. ** ElemTrap: Traps enemies and bombards them with elemental damage. ** WhiCapsl: Adds paralyzing effect. ** Uninstll: Allows for deactivation of enemy custom chips. ** DblPnt: +20 for next chip attack. ** MoonBld3: Cuts in a wide arc like a crescent moon. ** BblWrap3: A wall of water that comes back if its damaged. ** LeafShld: A shield that heals Megaman.EXE once if its hit. ** LifeAura3: Negates all damage that deals less than 200 HP to EXE ** SonicBld: A sword that sends out shockwaves left and right. ** BugSwrdR: Mixes together BugFrags and the DarkSwrd to deal heavy damage. ** ColForce: Summon Colonel to slash away at enemies. ** BgDthThd: Mix BugFrags with DarkThunder. ** HubBatc: Blend HUB data with EXE’s processors to increase damage by a significant amount. ** HackJckSP: Rain on enemies and then skewer them with a lance. ** DblBeast: Unleash the full might of both Gregar and Falzar to rip enemies to shreds. ** Gregar: Burns enemies with a breath attack. ** Falzar: Uses a tornado to blow enemies away. ** HubStyle: Allows EXE to tap into HUB’s power ** HeatGuts/ElecTeam/WoodShld/AquaCust: Powerful elemental strikes. ** NormNaviX: A ridiculously power Navi EXE can summon to deal high damage. ** Navi-F/A/W/E: Strong Navis EXE can summon. ** DataChip1/2/3/4: Allow EXE to collect data from enemy encounters. ** Z-Saber: Summons Zero.EXE to attack with a three-slash combo. ** FireArm: A flamethrower attack. ** FootStmp: Jumps on the enemy and crushes them. ** DoubleJmp: Pretty self explanatory. ** IceSlshr: Slashes enemies with an ice blade. ** QuikBmrg: Shoots out a fast boomerang strike. ** ClrBall: Throws small bouncing balls. ** DrillMode/Yo-YoMode: Give EXE a drill and yo-yo as a weapon. ** L CurseShield/Counter/Fumikomizan: Stronger variants of the stated weapons. ** ThunBeam: Electric attack moving in three directions. ** GrvtyHld: A gravity bolt that pierces terrain. ** StrArrow: A shining arrow EXE can ride on to cross large amounts of space in a short time. ** RemoPlug: Remote control plug attack. ** 3-Way: Fires buster in three directions. ** NeedleMan: Fires needle cannons at enemies. ** BrightMan: Emits blinding flashes of light to stun enemies ** SwordMan: Unleashes a devastating sword attack. ** Gravity Man: Uses gravity to wipe out smaller targets. ** StarMan: Calls meteors from outer space. ** Roll3: Hits the enemy and then recovers EXE’s health. More effective as RollDS ** GutsMn V5: Shocks the foe and damages the arena. Also attacks with a powerful hammer as GutsMnDS. ** SparkMnDS: Attacks with electric sparks. ** BurnerManDS: Attacks with flamethrowers. ** FlashMn V5: Creates a flash attack to paralyze enemies. ** BeastMn V5: Claws forward to deal high damage. ** BubblMn V5: Fires several blasts of water. ** DesrtMn V5: Launches sandy fists at enemies. ** PlantMn V5: Creates vines to ensnare and damage enemies. ** FlamMn V5: Creates flames to burn enemies. ** DrillMn V5: Summons 3 drills to fly at enemies. ** WindMnDS: Attacks with powerful whirlwinds. ** SrchMnDS: Searches for enemies then fires off five shots. ** ThunMnDS: Fires thunder at enemies. ** MetalMn V5: His iron fist smashes one part of the arena to dust. Does more damage as MetlMnDS. ** JunkMnDS: Throws around any objects on the field. ** AquaMnDS: Blasts enemies with a powerful water cannon. ** Dark Aura: Generates a shield around Megaman.EXE to protect from most forms of harm. ** Giga Freeze: Freezes the entire universe in place except for EXE. ** KingMan V5: Moves around the arena before slamming down on targets. ** MistMan V5: Appears from the mist and strikes. ** BowlMan V5: Bowls over enemies with a powerful strike. ** DarkMan V5: Creates 3 caves to trap enemies in. ** JapanMn V5: Attacks with a flurry of spear rushes. ** Punk: Smashes into enemies with a spinning assault. ** ProtoMn V4: Hits the nearest part of the arena to EXE with insanely high damage. Does more damage as ProtoMDS. ** FireMan3: Deals high amounts of fire damage. Does more damage as FireMnDS ** NumbrMn3: Deals damage equal to the roll of a dice times 30. Also capable of dropping bombs as NmbrMnDS ** StoneMn3: Drops 15 stones on the enemy’s side of the arena. ** IceMan3: Unleashes a powerful blizzard attack. ** ColorMn3: Summons totems of water and fire to damage enemies. ** ElecMan3: Unleashes powerful lightning damage on a single space. ** BombMan3: Unleashes a powerful bomb that explodes in an X-pattern. ** MagicMn3: Unleashes magic fire with the potential to instantly kill enemies. ** WoodMan3: Skewers the opponent’s side of the arena in deadly wood shards. Does more damage as WoodMnDS. ** BlizMnDS: Creates a snowball that explodes outward when hit. ** BlastMnSP: Creates a surge of heat that moves forward and burns enemies. ** DiveManSP: Creates a giant wave to wash over enemies. ** CrcusMnSP: Captures enemies in ash attack. ** JudgeMnSP: Creates a whip to slash at enemies. ** ElmntMnSP: Attacks with a variety of different elements. ** HeatManSP: Burns with a radial fire attack. ** ElecManSP: Attacks with thunder beams. ** SlashMnSP: Slashes at enemies with knives. ** EraseMnSP: Fires with a powerful beam attack. ** ChrgeMnSP: Rushes forward like a speeding train. ** SpoutMnSP: Fires with a waterspout. ** TenguMnSP: Attacks by diving down from the air. ** GrndManSP: Attacks with a powerful drill. ** DustManSP: Attacks by sucking enemies in and then shooting out projectiles. ** CloudMnDS: Does a powerful thunder attack behind enemies. ** CosmoMnDS: Creates a storm of meteors to attack enemies. ** LarkMnDS: EXE twirls forward at high speed. ** GridMnDS: Explodes upon reaching the end of the opponent’s field. Can also use GunDelEX as an upgrade over GunDelSol ** DjangoDS: Burns enemies with holy sunlight. ** GyroMnDS: Turns into a helicopter and rains bombs on the enemy. ** NapalmMnDS: Creates an explosion spreading across five panels. ** MeddyDS: Throws two bombs into an enemy area. ** ColonelDS: Slices enemies in front of Colonel. ** TmhwkMnDS: Slices at enemies with his powerful axe. ** Otenko: When paired with Otnko, its attack power is raised. ** LeaderR: A combined strike from Protoman and Colonel. ** ChaosL: Pure hatred manifesting in Bass performing a powerful strike. ** BigHook: A powerful hook attack. ** DethPhnx: A fire attack that also recycles NaviChips. ** CrossDiv: A cross slice. ** MetrKnuck: Meteors bombard enemies from the skies. ** OmegaRkt: A rocket that moves straight and deals insane damage. ** Phoenix: A fire attack that also recovers EXE’s health. ** RedSun: Bombards the area in front of EXE with powerful blasts. ** HolyDrem: Sucks in holy panels while damaging enemies. ** BlueMoon: Drains enemies of their health. ** SignlRed: Signals that an enemy has run out of attack options. ** SkullMn3: Unleashes a giant skull to crush one opponent for humongous damage. ** SharkMn3: Unleashes a strong shark fin slam on the opponent’s whole arena. ** PharoMn3: Creates a series of coffin lasers to strike opponents. ** ShadoMn3: Creates three copies of EXE that shoot ninja stars. ** Bass GS: Creates a powerful explosion that engulfs the opponent’s entire space. One of the strongest moves in EXE’s arsenal. Has the power to smash panels. Can use BassAnly to make a damaging ring around himself. ** NaviRcycl: Recalls the last Navi used to EXE’s side. ** Serenade: Makes it so the dark chips now have holy power. ** Balance: Both enemies have their health cut in half. ** AlphArmSigma: A three stage electrical attack. ** FoldrBak: Restores all of EXE’s used up attack options. ** DarkAura: When using a dark chip, all attacks that deal less than 300 damage are repelled. ** DeltaRay/Z Saver: Allows EXE to attack three times with one chip. ** AlphArmOmega: Launches a powerful rocket. ** ClockManV3: Uses the power of time to damage enemies. ** SSRockman/Burai: Summons these characters from the Star Force series to attack enemies. ** TopMnDS: Attacks with a spinning top. ** BurnMnDS: Unleashes powerful fire attacks. ** ColdMnDS: Coats the ground in slippery ice. ** SparkMnDS: Attacks by blinding the enemy ** ShadeMnDS: Attacks with powerful omnidirectional soundwaves ** LasrMnDS: Attacks with a precise, powerful laser. ** KendMnDS: Attacks with a kendo sword. ** VideMnDS: Attacks with tapes. * '''Dark Chips: '''Special Battle Chips imbued with dark power. They are more potent, at the cost of draining EXE of his soul and vitality with every use. Too much darkness will turn EXE into a darker form, which is much more violent and destructive, can attack with dark energy, and stretch his arms. ** Dark Sword: Range equal to Life Sword and does damage equal to the enemy with the most health. After use, MegaMan suffers a glitch that causes him to constantly move forwards. ** Dark Bomb: Tossed three squares ahead, damages that square and all 8 squares around it. After use, MegaMan suffers a glitch that causes him to constantly move backwards. ** Dark Stage: Changes panels on user's side to dark holes, changes panels on enemy's side to swamp. After use, MegaMan's Custom Screen capacity is reduced by 1, to a minimum of 2. ** Dark Cannon: Damage equal to the difference between the users current HP and their max HP. After use, MegaMan suffers a glitch that reduces all his Buster stats to 1. ** Dark Recover: Heals 1000 HP. After use, MegaMan suffers from a HP bug that takes effect in battle and while accessing the Custom Screen. ** Dark Lance: Hits the back row and does damage equal to 1/2 of the HP of the opponent with the most hit points. After use, MegaMan suffers a glitch where 5 random chips that have not been used are removed from his Folder for the battle. ** Dark Vulcan: Fires 24 consecutive powerful shots. After use, MegaMan suffers from a glitch that reverses all his directional controls. If the player knows which direction is reversed by which direction, then he or she may have an advantage. ** Dark Spread: Fires a spreader chip. After use, MegaMan suffers from a glitch that turns all panels he steps off into Swamp Panels. ** Dark Tornado: A tornado is created 2 squares ahead of MegaMan, hitting 8 times. If it lands, four more tornadoes spawn on the adjacent panels to the victim. After use, MegaMan loses 100 HP every time he opens the Custom Menu; his HP drops to 1 instead if it is 100 or less. ** Dark Circle: A cursor circles the outer panels of the enemy area, and upon pressing the A button deals 300 damage to the current and 6 more panels on the outside, effectively hitting 7 separate squares. This attack can hit multiple times if the enemy area is reduced. After use, MegaMan loses 100 HP every time he opens the Custom Menu; his HP drops to 1 instead if it is 100 or less. ** Dark Meteor: A large number of meteors fall rapidly onto the enemy(s) current panels, destroying any panel they come into contact with, and cracking panels with objects on them. After use, MegaMan suffers from a mild HP bug while accessing the Custom Menu. ** Dark Thunder: A large purple thunder ball with high damage slowly weaves its way around the field to the target. Stuns on contact with an enemy. After use, MegaMan suffers from a mild HP bug while accessing the Custom Menu. ** Dark Sound: A black virus appears, and when it plays its song, the opponent(s) become paralyzed and flinch at the same time. After use, MegaMan suffers from a teleport glitch, making difficult to aim his attacks while the enemies are paralyzed. ** Dark Invisibility: The user immediately hits Dark Soul Mode and attacks rapidly without any control from the player, drawing from chips the player has in his library. After use, MegaMan suffers from a teleport bug. ** Dark Plus: Powers up the next chip or Program Advance for +50 damage per hit. After the boosted chip is used, MegaMan suffers from a teleport glitch, making it difficult to use follow-up attacks. ** Dark Drill: A powerful drill hits 2 panels directly in front of MegaMan. Enemies hit by the drill are pushed back and continue to take hits if they cannot move further. Deals 100 breaking damage a hit for 6 hits maximum. After use, MegaMan suffers from a glitch where the panels he steps off turn into Swamp Panels. ** Dark Wide: A large 3-panel-wide water pulse flies across the stage, hitting and passing through all enemies and obstacles. This attack does not damage guarded enemies. After use, MegaMan suffers from a Buster glitch where his Buster may fail to fire. * '''Program Advance: '''By combining different Battle Chips together, EXE can produce a far stronger attack. ** Omega-Canon3: Gotten by mixing five M-Cannons, allowing for unlimited use for 10 seconds. ** Omega-Spread/Mega Death Burst: Mix five Spreaders together. ** Omega-Ratton3: Mix five Ratton3s together. ** Omega-Arrow: Mix five Arrows together to make 10 arrows dealing 100 damage each. ** Omega-Spear: Mix five Spears together. ** Omega-Lance: Mix five Lances together. ** Sigma Sword: Mix five Swords together to use 9 free Sword Chips. ** Sigma Bomb: Mix five Bombs together to use 9 free Bomb Chips. ** Sigma Wave: Mix five Shockwaves together to use 9 free Shockwave Chips. ** Sigma Quake: Mix five Quakes together to use 9 free Quake Chips. ** Powered Cannon: Shotgun K + CrossGun K + Spreader K + Mega Cannon K. Creates a giant cannon that acts like a Spreader. ** Heavy Stamp: Gaia1 C + Gaia2 C + Gaia3 C + Quake3 C. EXE’s foot turns into a weight and slams on the ground. ** Big Straight: Guts Punch + Cold Punch + Dash Attack. EXE sends out several punches straight forward. ** Blood Suck: Drain1 A + Drain2 A + Drain3 A + Wave A. EXE sends out three needles which attach to enemies and drain their health for EXE. ** Death Storm: Typhoon G + Hurricane G + Cyclone G + Repair G. EXE sends out a windstorm dealing 200 damage to all enemies. ** Guts Shoot: MetGuard G + Dash Attack G + GutsMan. GutsMan throws EXE into an enemy for 500 damage. ** Life Saver/BigHeart: Barrier R + Aqua Aura R + Roll R/Roll2 R/Roll3 R. EXE gets healed completely and an invincible shield for 30 seconds. ** Double Hero 2: Fighter Sword B + Knight Sword B + Paladin Sword B + Burai B. Geo Stelar and Rogue attack enemies together. ** Double Rockman: Barrier * + Fighter Sword S + Buster Sword S + SSRockman S. MegaMan.EXE, Star Force Mega Man and Omega-Xis attack several times, ending with a giant wave. ** Gater: Wind G + Fan G + GateMan V1/V2/V3 G. Gate Man throws 9 things from his gate. ** GigaDeth: Spreader +BubSprd +HeatSprd. A devastating shot; explodes on impact. ** Meteors: SonicBld +GrvtyHld +StrArrow. Zillions of Meteors from above. ** ZerCentr: HiGuard +Z-Saber +Zero. Double counterattack by Zero and Megaman. ** Z-Impct: Mix three GutsImpcts together. Unlimited use for five seconds. ** Z-Varible: Mix three VarSwords together. ** Z-Yoyo3: Mix three Yo-Yo3s together ** Z-Step2: Mix three Step-Crosses together. ** Omega-CannonBall: Mix three Cannon Balls. EXE is capable of shooting cannonballs for 10 seconds. ** Grand Prix Power: Team 1 * + Team 2 * + (KingMan V5 K or BowlMan V5 B or MistMan V5 M). MistMan, BowlMan, and KingMan team up to deliver a smackdown on the target. ** Super Spread 3: Mix Three WideShot3s to make 3 WideShot3s that pierce. ** FlameCross3: Mix three FlameLine3s to make a powerful flaming cross ** Beast Fang 3: Mix three TwinFang3s to fire 8 of them. ** MagShock3: Mix 3 MagBolt3s to draw enemies close and then slash with a WideSwrd. ** PitHockey3: Mix three AirHoc3s to fire an AirPuck that bounces around 18 times before vanishing. ** Pit Ring3: Mix three Boomers to fire three Boomerangs at once. ** Pile Driver: Mix three GunDelSol chips. Creates a mirror that blasts a sunlight laser at enemies. ** Dark Messiah NEO: DarkLine * + BugChain * + Bass (Red Sun) or BassAnly (Blue Moon) X. MegaMan DS uses the Gospel Cannon to fire three shots on the line above, below, and in front of him. Bass then uses Darkness Overload and cracks all enemy panels in the process. Each hit does 250 damage, and a single enemy can be hit up to 4 times for a total damage of 1000. ** InfiniteVulcan3: Mix three Vulcan3s to fire 28 shots of Vulcan. ** Boxer3: Mix 3 FirePunch3s to create a barrage of fiery punches. ** ShakeParade3: Mix three SPShake3s to launch three satellites that orbit around until hitting something. ** CactusDance3: Mix three CactBall3s to drop several Cactus Balls into the enemy area. ** Great Yo-Yo: Mix three Yo-Yos to summon a barrage of Yo-Yos to attack. ** CosmoPrison: Astroid3 C + Astroid3 C + CosmMnSP/DS C. CosmoMan appears and fires tons of meteors. ** Wild Bird: Katana1 S + Katana1 S + LarkMnSP/DS S. SwallowMan appears and dives down at enemies at high speed. ** Foot Mega Ball: MrkCan2 F + MrkCan2 F + GridMnSP/DS F. GridMan attacks with footballs. ** Big Noise: Pulsar3 S + Pulsar3 S + ShadeManSP/DS S. Shademan does a screech that paralyzes and pierces invincibility. ** WideBurner3: Mix 3 FirBrn3s together. Uses a FireBrn with a larger radius. ** Power Wave 3: Mix three WaveArm3s to create powerful V-formation shockwaves. ** Corn Fiesta: Mix three Corn Shots to fire corn at enemies and create grassy terrain. ** DestroyPulse: Mix three ElcPulses together. Fires off a red ElcPuls in a T-shape ahead of MegaMan, dealing Elec damage and pierces Invincibility. Causes paralysis, blind, and HP Drain Bug. ** StreamHead: Mix three AuraHeads. Fires off 5 AuraHeds in a straight line and pierces through enemies, dealing Breaking damage. ** Sun and Moon: Meteors R + Atk+30 * + Uninstll R. A MeteorRedSun appears, firing 5 small meteors 3 panels ahead, dealing 40 damage per hit. Then it switches to BlueMoonRay, firing a laser 3 panels ahead that pierces Invincibility, wrecks the NaviCustomizer enhancements for the rest of the battle, and deals 200 damage. Finally, it switches back to MeteorRedSun, who then crashes 3 panels ahead to deal 200 damage to 3x3 area around the panel it drops and cracks the ground. ** Twin Leaders: ColonelSP C + AntiNavi * + ProtoMan * or ProtoManSP B + AntiNavi * + Colonel *. ProtoMan and Colonel deal a fearsome series of sword swipes to the opposition. ** Cross Over: Django D + DjangoV2 D + DjangoV3 D. Django and EXE deliver a series of powerful light attacks. ** Kodai no Chikara: RideMan * + R RideMan * + Trojan Horse T or Original Trojan O. All three attack by smashing the ground and trampling on enemies. ** Hat Trick: Kawarimi + Navi Scout + HatMan. Attacks with hats. ** Death Penalty ** Curse Anger: Mix three Curse Shields to make a more powerful Curse Shield. ** BubSprd: Mix three Bubble chips. Attack with a spread of bubbles. ** HeatSprd: Mix three Heat chips. Attack with a spread shot of heat. ** H-Burst: Mix three Spreaders together. Creates a giant explosion. ** LifeSwrd3: Mix a Fire Blade, Aqua Blade, and Elec Blade to make a powerful long-range, long spread sword. ** ElemSwrd: Mix the four elemental swords together to make a WideSwrd with four elements in one. ** EvilCut: StepSwrd P + HeroSwrd P + StepCros P. Make four attacks. ** HyperRat: Mix three Rattons together to make a giant charging Ratton. ** TimeBom+: Mix together three TimeBombs. ** GelRain: Mix three MetalGels together, to make something that steals three spaces instead of one. ** EverCrse: Mix three CrseShields together to make a shield that chases enemies down. ** MomQuake: Mix two RockCubes and a GodStone to awaken the wrath of Mother Earth. ** PoisPhar: Mix a PoisonMask, Face, and Anubis to make a poison spitting pharaoh. ** Bodyguard: AntiDmg M + AntiNavi M + Muramasa M. Bodyguard takes out enemies. ** 500Barr: Barrier E + Barr100 E + Barr200 E. Barrier stops 500 damage. ** DeuxHero: CustSwrd B + VarSwrd B + ProtoMan B. Protoman and EXE team up to leave a massive smackdown on the foe. ** 2x Hero: Slasher B + CustSwrd B + VarSwrd B + ProtoMan B. Basically a stronger DeuxHero. ** MstrStyl/MasterCross: Salamndr * + Fountain * + Bolt * + GaiaBlad *. EXE unleashes his ultimate power. ** Darkness: Bass V3 X + AntiNavi X + Fire/Aqua/Elec/Wood Gospel X. An attack that deals 3000 damage, making it one of the strongest moves in EXE’s arsenal. * '''Sub-Chips: '''Special one-use items EXE can use, including: ** Full Energy: EXE recovers all his health. ** Sneak Run: Avoids random battles for a short time. ** Unlocker: Opens mysterious locked data. ** Lock Enemy: The most recently fought enemy is more likely to appear. ** Untrap: Deletes any mimic type enemies. Key '''Base | Hub Style Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Punched out GutsMan.EXE, one of the physically strongest Navis. * His fight with ProtoMan.EXE shook the Cyber World, awakening PharaohMan.EXE from slumber. * Defeated Alpha, the embodiment of the Cyber World. * His HUB form destroyed and recreated the cyber universe. Speed/Reactions * Dodges laser attacks from LaserMan.EXE. * Can keep up with Duo.EXE, who traveled from a far-off corner of the Cyber World to the main Net area in a short time. * Dodged lasers in the AC/DC Bank Server on the way to fight QuickMan.EXE, the fastest Navi alive, who he then beat. Durability/Endurance * Took a beating from Evil Empress Roll. * Survived being implanted with mass quantities of dark power. * Was next to Zero.EXE, a Navi who caused other Navis to go out of control by being near him, without adverse effects. Skill/Intelligence * Has defended the Cyber World with Lan's help numerous times. * Helped Lan become a scientist after Battle Network 6. * Defeated Dr. Wily, Dr. Regal, the ultra-powerful Bass.EXE, and many other Navis. Weaknesses * Beast Over, while helpful in a pinch, has drastic consequences. * Attacking Cross Fusion EXE in the core will defuse him. * Bond with Lan means EXE is dependent on him to stay at full power, and doesn't fight as well alone. * Can't exit the Cyber World without exerting enormous power or Cross Fusing, which puts Lan at risk. * Many of his attacks require charge-up time with the Custom Gauge. * Has a limited supply of Battle Chips. * Many of his transformations have some drawback to them. * Too much dark influence could corrupt him into Dark EXE, but this is unlikely due to HUB. * Lan isn't too bright generally. Sources *JJSliderman's MegaMan.EXE bio on Deviantart *Vs Battle Wiki for miscellaneous powers Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Spear Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Solar System Level Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Male Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Heroes Category:Time Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Shield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Whip Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Life Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Trident Users Category:Yo-Yo Users Category:Poison Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Video Game Characters Category:Drill Users Category:Characters Category:Capcom